


Pokemon Challenges

by Dinokingmax82



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinokingmax82/pseuds/Dinokingmax82
Summary: these are challenges in the Pokémon world I thought at the top of my head, so please try them out





	1. Chapter 1

You can decide how the story goes but this not a betrayal story it just an Ash Disappeared story than reappear for a tournament that is held by every 50 years for Trainers, Gym Leaders, Orange Crew, Elite Four, Champions, Trial Captains, and Frontier Brains.  
Ash also took all his Pokémon he caught, caught more Pokémon, and found every Mega stone and a Key Stone, not to mention his Butterfree, Lapras, Pidgeot, Greninja, Goodra, Piopole, Primeape, Haunter (who evolves into Gengar), Larvitar and Squirtle, not to mention all his Pokémon reach their final evolution forms except Pikachu.  
Ash Ketchum becomes the first Champion of the Atlantrome Region the only ones who know about it are Charles Goodshow and the Champions and the Elite Four and all the Gym leaders (except for Norman, Misty, Brock, Cilan, and Clemont) and they keep him updated of what’s going on with his friends and gain his own personal island.  
Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic, Team Plasma, Team Flare and Team Skull are Disbandment by Ash Ketchum  
Both Delia Ketchum and Caroline are married to Norman while Ash is gone, and Delia had a son with Norman which Caroline does not mind.  
Rated M  
Lemon  
Aura Ash  
Ash/Mass Harem  
Max/5-girl harem  
Atlantrome Region Elite four:  
You choose who becomes the Elite Four will it be characters from the Pokémon Series or OC Characters  
Ash Ketchum’s Pokémon that he caught while he is gone:  
Pink shiny Butterfree, Flygon, Vivillon, Florges, Mamoswine, Male Pyroar, Buzzwole, Stakataka, Dewgong, Raichu, Beedrill, Fearow, Arbok, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Ninetails, Vileplume, Bellossom, Venomoth, Team Rocket’s Meowth, Arcanine, Poliwrath, Alakazam, Rapidash, Luxray, Wailord, Machamp, Kangaskhan, Gyarados, Pinsir, Aerodactyl, Ampharos, Scizor, Houndoom, Blaziken, Gardevoir, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Banette, Absol, Lucario, Abomasnow, Slowbro, Slowking, Steelix, Swampert, Sableye, Sharpedo, Camerupt, Altaria, Salamence, shiny Metagross, Lopunny, Gallade, Audino, Charizard with a scar on it right eye, Magnezone, Cloyster, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Omastar, Kabutops, Dragonite, Espeon, Umbreon, Kingdra, Blissey, Mightyena, Exploud, Hariyama, Delcatty, Plusle, Minun, Cradily, Armaldo, Milotic, Castform, Tropius, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Empoleon, Roserade, Rampardos, Bastiodon, Carracosta, Archeops, Tyrantrum, Aurorus, Hippowdon, Drapion, Lumineon, Lickilicky, Weavile, Rhyperior, Tangrowth, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Glaceon, Dusknoir, Froslass, Rotom, Probopass, Stoutland, Liepard, Musharna, Zebstrika, Exadrill, Conkeldurr, Throh, Sawk, Scolipede, Lilligant, Darmanitan, Zoroark, Gothitelle, Sawsbuck, Emolga, Haxorus, Beartic, Bisharp, Braviary, Hydreigon, Volcarona, Chesnaught, Delphox, Aegislash, Sylveon, Primarina Mudsdale, Gogoat, Lurantis, Pheromosa, Kartana,  
Which Legendary Pokémon that Ash and his Friends get while he is gone from the group:  
Ash Ketchum – Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres, Mewtwo (M01), Mew, Raikou, Ho-oh, Lugia, Regice, Regirock, Registeel, Latias, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Diagla, Azelf, Palkia, Giratina, Cresselia, Heatran, Cobalion, Keldeo, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyurem, Xerneas, Blue core Zygarde, Silvally, Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu, Latios, Nebby (Salgaleo), Lunala, Necrozma, Daincie, Arceus, Celebi, Regigigas, Darkrai, Victini, Meloetta, Red Genesect, Meloetta, Phone, Hoopa, Volcanion, Marshadow, Zeraora, Meltan, Mewtwo (M16)  
Misty Waterflower – Tapu Fini  
Verity – Suicune  
Sorrel – Entei  
Brock Stone – Uxie  
May Maple - Manaphy  
Max Maple – Jirachi, Deoxys  
Dawn Bretzile – Mesprit, Shaymin  
Iris – Virizion, Genecest  
Cilan – Terrakion, Genecest  
Clemont – Genecest, Magearna   
Bonnie –Red Core Zygarde  
Serena – Yveltal, Genecest  
Relationships (Boyfriend and Girlfriend):  
Ash Ketchum x Johanna x Dawn x Serena x Solidad x Solana x Violet Waterflower x Elesa x Skyla x Giselle x Mallow x Lillie x Lusamine x Lana x Gardenia x Candice x Cynthia x Diantha x Leaf x Hilda x Lorelai x Lady Ilene x Team Aqua Admin Shelly x Malva x Daisy Oak x Melody (M02) x Verity (M20) x Whitney x Jasmine, Clair, Rosa, Liza (Johto), Salon Maiden Anabel, Domino x Anthea x Bianca (M05) x Galactic Commander Mars x Erika x Roxanne x Viola x Karen x Elizabeth x Flannery x Carlita (M14) x Roxie x Arena Tycoon Greta x Kimia (M19) x Zinnia x Cissy x Miyamoto x Professor Ivy x Risa (M21) x Winona x Princess Sara x Princess Salvia x Fantina x Caitlin x Korrina x Valerie x Arcade Star Dahlia x Penelope x Lyra x Magma Admin Courtney x Selene (Game) x Phoebe x Aria x Sabrina x Sakura and her sisters x Angie x Suzie x Ursula x Paris x Miette x Georgia x Molly Hale x Grace (Kalos) x Professor Juniper x Pike Queen Lucy x Concordia x Diana (M04) x Liza (M03)  
Max Maple x Bonnie x Misty Waterflower x Iris x Molly Hale x Liza (Hoenn)  
Brock Stone x Holly x Olivia  
Drew x May Maple  
Clemont x Lilia  
Tracey Sketchit x Daisy Waterflower  
Cilan x Burgundy  
Paul x Maylene  
Trip x OC  
Gary Oak x Lily Waterflower  
Norman x Delia Ketchum x Caroline  
James x Jessie x Jessiebell  
Galdion x Wickle


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this time about humans transforming into Anthro Pokémon

In the world of Pokémon, the Humans created an additional Pokéball use to catches girls transform them into anthro Pokémon called the anthro Ball. When a girl is by the anthro ball is not a Pokémon trainer nothing happens just the transformation, but if the girl is a Pokémon trainer, there Pokémon become the ones whoever catches her. You hold many Anthro girls as you want the limited of Pokemon is the same when you start your journey until you win the championships.  
When Ash begins his journey and starts with Pikachu but another Pokémon as well with Green (Adventures), Daisy Oak and wants Ash Ketchum to try one of the new Pokéball on them  
Delia Ketchum is not ash's Mother but his older sister same age as daisy oak that's in love with Gary Oak, you see Ash and Delia Ketchum Parent’s which they were on their way back to Pallet Town, but they die in a car cash by a drunk driver.  
Grace and Johanna move to live with them so that they can keep eyes on them.  
Rated M  
Lemon  
Ash/mass harem  
Max/3- harem girls  
AU  
Smart Ash  
Strong Pokémon  
Aura Ash  
Pokémon x Human  
Anthro Pokémon x Pokémon  
All the movies and Episodes of Pokémon anime series in this story  
1\. Prologue  
2\. Indigo League  
3\. Orange Islands  
4\. Johto League  
5\. Johto Battle Frontier  
6\. Hoenn region  
7\. Kanto Battle Frontier  
8\. Sinnoh Region  
9\. Unova Region  
10\. Decolore Islands  
11\. Kalos Region  
12\. Alola Region  
13\. ending  
the Ones in Ash and his group of friends:  
Ash - yes  
Misty - yes  
Brock - yes  
May - yes  
Max - yes  
Iris - yes  
Cilan - yes  
Clemont - yes  
Bonnie - yes  
Ash Ketchum's Pokémon that he caught while he is gone:  
Pink shiny Butterfree, Flygon, Vivillon, Florges, Mamoswine, Male Pyroar, Buzzwole, Stakataka, Dewgong, Raichu, Beedrill, Fearow, Arbok, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Ninetails, Vileplume, Bellossom, Venomoth, Team Rocket's Meowth, Arcanine, Poliwrath, Alakazam, Rapidash, Luxray, Wailord, Machamp, Kangaskhan, Gyarados, Pinsir, Aerodactyl, Ampharos, Scizor, Houndoom, Blaziken, Gardevoir, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Banette, Absol, Lucario, Abomasnow, Slowbro, Slowking, Steelix, Swampert, Sableye, Sharpedo, Camerupt, Altaria, Salamence, shiny Metagross, Lopunny, Gallade, Audino, Charizard with a scar on it right eye, Magnezone, Cloyster, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Omastar, Kabutops, Dragonite, Espeon, Umbreon, Kingdra, Blissey, Mightyena, Exploud, Hariyama, Delcatty, Plusle, Minun, Cradily, Armaldo, Milotic, Castform, Tropius, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Empoleon, Roserade, Rampardos, Bastiodon, Carracosta, Archeops, Tyrantrum, Aurorus, Hippowdon, Drapion, Lumineon, Lickilicky, Weavile, Rhyperior, Tangrowth, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Glaceon, Dusknoir, Froslass, Rotom, Probopass, Stoutland, Liepard, Musharna, Zebstrika, Exadrill, Conkeldurr, Throh, Sawk, Scolipede, Lilligant, Darmanitan, Zoroark, Gothitelle, Sawsbuck, Emolga, Haxorus, Beartic, Bisharp, Braviary, Hydreigon, Volcarona, Chesnaught, Delphox, Aegislash, Sylveon, Primarina Mudsdale, Gogoat, Lurantis, Pheromosa, Kartana  
You can add more Pokémon for Ash to have  
Ash's girls that will transformers into anthro Pokémon and you can decide more than 3 times:  
Acerola – Mimikyu  
Angie – Luxray  
Anthea – Gothitelle  
Arcade Star Dahlia – Blaziken  
Arena Tycoon Greta – Medicham  
Aria – Fennekin evolves into Braxien then evolves into Delphox  
Bianca (M05) – Houndoom  
Caitlin – Gothitelle  
Candice – Glaceon  
Carlita (M14) – Hydreigon  
Carrie (XY092) - Sigilyph  
Cerah – Alolan Ninetales  
Charlene - Sableye  
Cissy – Blastiose  
Clair – Dragonair  
Concordia – Gardevoir  
Crystal (Adventures)  
Cynthia – Garchomp  
Daisy Oak – Eevee  
Daisy Waterflower – Goldeen  
Dawn – Bunnery that evolves into Lopunny  
Diantha – Gardevoir  
Domino – Milotic  
Elesa – Emolga  
Elizabeth - Gorebyss  
Erika – Oddish evolves into Gloom then evolves into Bellossom  
Fantina – Drifblim  
Flannery – Torkoal  
Galactic Commander Mars – Purugly  
Gardenia – Leafeon  
Georgia – Beartic  
Giselle – Spearow that evolves into Fearow  
Grace (Kalos) – Fetchling  
Green (Adventures) – Nidoran (Female) that evolves into Nidorino than evolves into Nidoqueen with a Moon Stone  
Hapu – Mudsdale  
Hilda – Sawsbuck  
Hunter J – Salamence  
Jasmine – Ampharos  
Jessie – Ekans that evolves into Arbok  
Johanna – Glameow  
Kahili – Toucannon  
Karen – Umbreon  
Kimia (M19) – Gardevoir  
Korrina – Lucario  
Koume – Flareon  
Lady Ilene – Flygon  
Lana – Popplio evolves into Brionne evolves into Primarina  
Lillie – Vulpix (Alola form) that evolves into Ninetales  
Lilly Waterflower – Gyarados  
Lisia – Swablu that evolve into Altaria  
Liza (Johto) - Charizard  
Lorelai – Lapras  
Lusamine – Lycanroc dusk form  
Lyra – Marill  
Magma Admin Courtney – Mightyena  
Mallow – Bounsweet evolves into Steenee evolves into Tsareena  
Malva – Pyroar  
Marina (Orange Islands) – Feraligatr  
Melody (M02) – Moltres  
Miette – Aurorus  
Mina – Lurantis  
Miyamoto – Florges  
Nurse Joy (you choose which) – you choose which (Audino or Chansey)   
Officer Jenny (you choose which) - Growlithe  
Olympia – Espurr evolves into Meowstic  
Paris – Lopunny  
Penelope – Sylveon  
Phoebe - Banette  
Pikala – Pikachu  
Pike Queen Lucy – Seviper  
Princess Salvia – Togekiss  
Princess Sara – Togepi that evolves into Togetic then into Togekiss though the Shiny Stone  
Professor Ivy – Gyarados  
Professor Juniper – Serperior  
Risa (M21) – Eevee (you decide if you want this to evolve or not)  
Rosa – Haxorus  
Roxanne – Lunatone  
Roxie – Scolipede  
Sabrina - Alakazam  
Sakura – Espeon  
Salon Maiden Anabel – Espeon  
Sapphire (Adventures) – Delcatty  
Satsuki – Jolteon  
Selene (Game) – Lurantis   
Serena – Fennekin evolves into Braxien then evolves into Delphox  
Shauna (Hoenn) – Meditite evolves into Medicham  
Skyla – Articuno  
Solana – Plusle  
Solidad – Pidgeot  
Sumomo – Vaporeon  
Suzie – Vulpix that evolves into Ninetales with a Fire Stone  
Tamao – Umbreon  
Team Aqua Admin Shelly – Walrien  
Trinity – Gyarados  
Ursula – Butterfree  
Valerie – Sylveon  
Verity (M20) – Suicune  
Viola - Vivillon  
Violet Waterflower – Floatzel  
Whitney – Miltank  
Winona – Swellow  
Yellow (Adventures) – Pikachu  
Zinnia – Salamence  
You can more girls to Ash Ketchum's Harem if you want.  
Which Legendary Pokémon that Ash and his Friends get:  
Ash Ketchum – Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres, Mewtwo (M01), Mew, Raikou, Ho-oh, Lugia, Regice, Regirock, Registeel, Latias, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Diagla, Azelf, Palkia, Giratina, Cresselia, Heatran, Cobalion, Keldeo, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyurem, Xerneas, Red Core Zygarde, Silvally, Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu, Latios, Nebby (Salgaleo), Lunala, Necrozma, Daincie, Arceus, Celebi, Regigigas, Darkrai, Victini, Meloetta, Red Genesect, Meloetta, Phone, Hoopa, Volcanion, Marshadow, Zeraora, Meltan, Mewtwo (M16), Mesprit, Shaymin, Yveltal, Genecest, Suicune  
Misty Waterflower – Tapu Fini  
Sorrel – Entei  
Brock Stone – Uxie  
May Maple - Manaphy  
Max Maple – Jirachi, Deoxys  
Iris – Virizion, Genecest  
Cilan – Terrakion, Genecest  
Clemont – Genecest, Magearna  
Bonnie – Blue core Zygarde  
Relationships (Siblings):  
Verity and Cynthia (sisters)  
May and Max and Sapphire (Adventures) (Brother and Sister)  
Delia Ketchum and Ash Ketchum (Brother and Sister)  
Gary Oak and Daisy Oak (Brother and Sister)  
And all female Gym leaders have a twin brother  
Relationships (Boyfriend and Girlfriend):  
Ash Ketchum – Johanna, Dawn, Serena, Solidad, Solana, Violet Waterflower, Elesa, Skyla, Giselle, Mallow, Lillie, Lusamine, Lana, Gardenia, Candice, Cynthia, Diantha, Blue (Adventures), Hilda, Lorelai, Lady Ilene, Team Aqua Admin Shelly, Malva, Daisy Oak, Melody (M02), Verity (M20), Whitney, Jasmine, Clair, Rosa, Liza (Johto), Salon Maiden Anabel, Domino, Anthea, Bianca (M05), Galactic Commander Mars, Erika, Roxanne, Viola, Karen, Elizabeth, Flannery, Carlita (M14), Roxie, Arena Tycoon Greta, Kimia (M19), Zinnia, Cissy, Miyamoto, Professor Ivy, Risa (M21), Winona, Princess Sara, Princess Salvia, Fantina, Caitlin, Korrina, Valerie, Arcade Star Dahlia, Penelope, Lyra, Magma Admin Courtney, Selene (Game), Phoebe, Aria, Sabrina, Sakura and her sisters, Angie, Suzie, Ursula, Paris, Miette, Georgia, Grace (Kalos), Professor Juniper, Pike Queen Lucy, Concordia, Trinity, Shauna (Hoenn), Marina (Orange Islands), Crystal (Pokémon Adventures), Hunter J, Carrie (XY092), Officer Jenny (you choose which), Nurse Joy (you choose which), Lisia, Olympia, Charlene, Sapphire (Adventures), Yellow (Adventures), Jessie, Daisy Waterflower, Lilly Waterflower, Hapu, Acerola, Pikala, Kahili, Cerah. You can more girls to Ash Ketchum's Harem if you want.  
Max Maple – Molly Hale, Bonnie, Misty Waterflower, Iris  
Nate - Yancy  
Branden Birch - OC  
Hilbert - OC  
Gold - OC  
Brock Stone – Holly and Olivia  
Drew – May Maple  
Clemont – Lilia  
Tracey Sketchit – OC  
Cilan – Burgundy  
Paul – Maylene  
Trip – OC  
Gary Oak – Delia Ketchum  
Norman – Caroline  
Galdion – Wickle


End file.
